Save Me from Myself
by MdTheEpicNinja90
Summary: Hermione life drastically changes after the war, but she doesn't realize how dangerous of a road shes going down. Surprisingly Draco is the only to really see the destructive behavior, can he help her in time? rated M just to be safe


**I do not own any of the characters or anything that I am writing.**

This is OOC and just an fyi Hermione's parents are still gone. Sorry if the punctuation isn't great, I'm really not all that great of a writer. I'm just bored and feel like writing about something.

Save Me from Myself

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I sat there like I had for so many nights just watching everyone and wondering how my life turned to this. How could I go from the goodie too shoes to the constantly none sober one? I tried to think of the last day I hadn't gotten high, I couldn't, I can't even remember the last night I didn't get drunk, It had been this way since the end of the war there was just to many memories I didn't want to remember. At least it was summer so I wasn't dipping out on school, but I knew that as soon as school did start (which was the next day) I wouldn't stop this madness. It's to addicting. Everything about this new life style had me sucked in: the loud music, the dancing bodies, the sex appeal, the drugs… I was hooked for good.

My summer fling Matt sauntered up to me just oozing drunken idiot from every pore in his body. Why I stayed with this guy I don't know, maybe it was because he would buy me weed, maybe it was because I could be as mean as I wanted and he would put up with it, but it was time to end it once and for all. "Hey sexy lady," he slurred out blowing his alcoholic breathe towards me. "Hey, we need to talk," I paused for a second waiting for him to acknowledge that I had spoken, "this isn't working Matt, and you knew this was just for summer so lets split was and move on." Slowly his face showed that he understood what I was saying; he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me through the party to a more secluded area. "What the fuck! Let go of me," I yelled but he didn't listen. "What do you mean were done?" he hissed at me through clenched teeth. "It means that you and me are no more, deal with it you fucking ass hole," there went letting him down easy. I didn't see it coming at all, but I sure felt it once his blow hit. I fell to the ground clutching my check where he had just struck me. He looked down at me with shock on his face like he didn't mean for that to just happen. I got back up and took a step towards him as he tried to stutter out that he was sorry, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You will regret that," and I kneed him directly in the balls. I laughed as I walked away and heard him puking behind me.

All I could think to myself is how much I needed to get my shit before I went back to school tomorrow so I got out my little list of necessities. Let's see, weed, alcohol, adderall, norco's, and defiantly the utensils to use them. I asked around and got everything I would be needing until Christmas break (which cost quite a lot) and headed home staggering and singing to myself.

The next morning I woke up in my apartment not quite sure how I managed it home after last night. I got up and swayed over to the full body mirror, what I saw wasn't very appealing. My eye was purple and black and swollen, I tried to use a concealment spell but even that didn't really work so I just left it alone. "Oh well," I said to myself and kept getting ready for the day. I put on a pair of purple skinny jeans, knee high black converse, and a Bob Marley tee shirt that was cut to hang off the shoulder and show one of my new tattoos that happened to be of a hippogriff in memory of Sirius, my hair hung straight and flat landing below my rib cage. I looked in the mirror again, "hmm, this will have to do." I got my school trunk and headed to the train station.

Draco POV

Sun shone in through the balcony windows of my room in the manor directly into my eyes waking me up from a dead sleep. Grumpy from being woken up, I dressed into my usually attire of black pants and a white long sleeve button up shirt. I heard a POP behind me, I turned around to see one of our many house elves standing there, "Sir, breakfast is served in the main dinning room," and with that it was gone. So I made my way to the dinning room to enjoy my last breakfast of the summer before we headed to the train station and I could finally get away from this god forsaken place for at least the year. Mother was her usual quiet self; she never said much since father went to Azkaban. We ate breakfast in silence until I got up to leave, "I trust you can get yourself to the train station on time?" She hated leaving the house also. "Yes mother." I walked over and kissed her cheek then got my things and headed to the front door to get to the train station.


End file.
